Say No More (TV series episode)
Say No More was the 252nd episode of the M*A*S*H television series, and the 12th of Season 11. Written by John Rappaport and directed by Charles S. Dubin, the episode aired on January 24, 1983. Plot synopsis General Addison Collins refuses to accept responsibility for the war games that have mortally wounded his son Curtis, a lieutenant. Charles tries to help Margaret, who develops laryngitis as she is about to meet her hero, Dr. Steven Chesler. Full episode summary Margaret, in anticipation on going to see a lecture by a doctor she respects, gives herself a home permanent. Unfortunately, she's still in the middle of the process when wounded arrive, and she has to go out onto the compound with a wet head. The next morning, she finds she's lost her voice - the chill air and her wet head having given her an acute case of laryngitis. Winchester advises that she has a chance to regain her voice in time for the lecture in a few days, if, and only if, she doesn't utter a peep between now and then. Meanwhile, Hawkeye deals with a patient whose father - a brusque general named Collins (John Anderson) - arrives and takes up residence at the 4077th to look after his son. Hawkeye assures the General that his son will be fine, but Collins refuses to leave, running his part of the war from his specially-made trailer. After a day of trying to be a good nurse while not being able to talk, Margaret finally gives up, realizing she can't really do her job mute. She confides in Winchester that she made plans to see the doctor - named Chesler - privately, much to Winchester's amusement. She sadly asks Winchester to call Chesler and say she has to cancel, even though he's headed back for the States and this will be her only chance to see him. In Post Op, the younger Collins seems to have some problems breathing, and Hawkeye checks up on him. He's betting that its a normal Post-operative reaction, but admits to his father that it could be something more serious - an embolism. General Collins curtly orders Hawkeye to keep him informed, while he goes on ordering troop movements and other duties of war. Later, Hawkeye finds Collins in his trailer with some terrible news - his son has died. It was an embolism, so severe there wasn't anything anyone could do. Collins is, of course, floored, and he tells a story about how his son wanted to follow in his footsteps, which he was initially against. But his son was so brave that he went ahead and volunteered to enlist anyway. Hawkeye tries to comfort Collins, saying that while many of the patients he sees are a blur, "the special ones stand out" - like his son, whose only concern were his men, even though he was injured, too. Collins thanks Hawkeye for this, admitting that he realizes that probably the only thing Hawkeye didn't like about the young soldier "was his father." Collins asks Hawkeye to share a drink with him, which Hawkeye agrees to. After their drink, Hawkeye departs the trailer, but not before he hears Collins resume his role as the barking general, issuing orders which will, inevitably, kill more young men like his son. Meanwhile, Margaret, despondent over her missed rendezvous, is thrilled when Dr. Chessler (James Karen) shows up at her door! Turns out that Winchester called the doctor, buttering him up with compliments that he said came from Margaret. Chesler, so impressed with Margaret's dedication, agreed to make a last-minute stop at the 4077th to visit her. The next morning, Margaret thanks Winchester the only way she knows how since she still can't talk - with a big kiss. Recurring cast/Guest stars *John Anderson as General Addison Collins *Michael Horton as Lieutenant Collins *James Karen as Dr. Stephen Chesler *Chip Johnson as Captain Sterne *Jeff Maxwell as Igor Straminsky *Kellye Nakahara as Lieutenant Kellye Yamoto *Jeff Chapman as Private Maloney *Norman Garrett as Patient Trivia *This is in contrast to episode Officers Only (TV series episode) where Hawkeye saves a generals son.. *By the summer of 1953 with the exception of Chinese advances on the right side of the UN Main Line where the R.O.K. forces were stationed. and aggressive patrols and counterpatrols in the MAIN Line, the line was pretty static. The only large scale UN offenses were after Macarthurs Dismisal in 1951-1952. Category:Season 11 episodes